marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Jeffries (Earth-616)
TURBO II See Also: Turbo Real Name: Mike Jeffries Occupation: Superhero / Hanger-on Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Known Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: former New Warrior Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Place of Death: Place of death unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: New Warriors #32 Final Appearance: Died in New Warriors #73 Origin: Mike Jeffries found the old Torpedo armour hidden in a relative's house. He and Mickey Musashi shared the armour. History Mike Jeffries was digging around in the attic of his cousins, the Joneses (they of the infamous Brock Jones, patriarch and former Torpedo) when he discovered the costume. Initially, he shared it with his friend, Mickey Musashi, but she used the armour more than him, and eventually became the one and only Turbo. Mike, however, did get two opportunities to use the armour. During the Forces of Darkness annual, Mike donned the armour and fought (somewhat admirably, for a rookie hero) alongside some of New York's greatest heroes, including the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Spider-Man. Directly after the mission, Nova offered to train the two Turbos, and just by happenstance, Cardinal and Airforce chose to attack them just as Mike had donned the armour. He was basically ineffective in the battle, and it fell to Mickey to devise a way to take out the villains with an electric shock. After these two opportunities, the next time a Turbo was needed, it was a dire emergency and he had to give in to the more experienced Turbo, Mickey. He would never don the armour again. Mickey soon became a member of the team, and although she actually contemplated retiring from the biz and asking the team to help Mike take over her role, circumstances soon changed. Volx, Torpedo, and the whole Origin: At the end of the original series, the entire backstory for the armour was revealed, and a ghost from Nova's past resurfaced. It turned out that the armour had originally been commissioned by Volx, the Dire Wraith Queen, as a comparable armour to ROM's. Volx had been using the US government, but thankfully Brock Jones discovered the ruse, and took the armour for himself. He would fight with ROM against her a few times, but eventually retired from heroing. The armour was put into storage (where Mike found it) and forgotten about by most of Earth. However, Volx had not forgotten, and eventually made her way back to Earth, stowing away on Garthan Saal's spaceship. Eventually, she hunted down Mike, killed him, and then transformed her apperance to his. She then went to the Warriors, and asked to "don the armour one last time" before Brock Jones' son took it back (a scenario she had invented). They gave their "friend" the armour, and it took the efforts of Saal, the new Nova, the entire Warriors team, and their new member Timeslip, to prevent her from removing the powers of every super-powered individual on the planet. Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown Known Powers: Wind Gusts, Flight, Turbines boost speed for attacks, armor can color change and clean itself, possibly morphing. ---- Trivia * Mike was a MAJOR comic-book geek. * Origin Details: Mike was taking Mickey to a Halloween party, and he had already made his own hero outfit. He found the costume in the attic, and gave it to her, little knowing how close he had been to becoming a solo super-hero. * Mike was once involved in a (debatably) non-canon New Warriors Annual back-up story, in which a grade-z villain named Weapon Y tries to kill New Warriors creator Fabian Nicieza, and in trying to stop him, Mike's mint-condition, mylar-bagged, X-Force #1 is destroyed. ---- Bibliography: * New Warriors Vol. 1 #33-Anuual 3, 35, 48, 55, 61, 68, 69, 71, 73 * Marvel Comics Presents # 159-163, 166-167 ---- Related Articles: * Turbo * New Warriors * Hindsight * Torpedo ---- External Links: * http://members3.boardhost.com/NewWarriors New Warriors Message Board * http://www.coreyblake.com:16080/nwcc/characters/inactive/turbo2.html Turbo II @ New Warriors Continuity Conundrum ---- Return to Character Selection ---- Category:New Warriors members